Choices
by Heart of Lies
Summary: Sirius Black has rebelled and defied his Family for the last time he now has to choose between his friends or his family. ONESHOT


A/N Hi guys just a little update about the current state of my stories. Shades of grey is nearly ready to be posted i have decided to make it a trilogy, so once that chapter is up then i am planning on making a Bellatrix/Oc fic set in her 6th year at Hogwarts so watch out for that one.

Catalyst is on hiatus for a while anyone what to take it up for adoption then pm me.

This fic came to me whilst working, it is heavily AU as we don't really know much about Sirius parents so in this they are strict parents but love Sirius very much. It is interesting to see what would happen if this opportunity presented itself in the books but it didn't so here is my take on what would happen if he was given the choice and basically explained why they practice dark arts and hate mudbloods and muggles. This is self beta'd so expect a few errors in grammar but spelling should be fine please review and no flamers, if you don't like it then don't read or review.

Enjoy! A/N

Choices

12 Grimmauld Place was a dark and foreboding townhouse in London: it is also home to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. The Blacks for people who are ignorant, they are one of the purest blood lines dating back to the middle ages, they are considered the epitome of pureblood - wealthy, powerful and dark. Sirius Black was the white sheep in a dark flock, he was friendly with light side muggle lovers and was in Gryffindor no matter how shameful his parents still loved him.

They tried to put him on the straight and narrow by giving him freedoms and by punishing him, but nothing seemed to work he still rebelled until finally the strain became too much for his parents which resulted in his summons to his fathers study. The soft knock on the study door announced his son's arrival. The door opened to reveal a sharply dressed Sirius with the Gryffindor patch on his robes a constant reminder of his rebellion,

"You wished to see me Father"

"Yes Sirius. Your 17th birthday is in December, you have so far spent the last 7 or 8 years rebelling against us, you have refused your heritage and hate your family. We have punished you and tried to support you, instead of loving us you hate us for who we are, me and your mother have often wondered where did we go wrong. Did we not show enough love? Did we rush in to trying to teach you the pureblood traditions? It is quite clear that your actions are tearing this family apart.I know that we might not show you affection and love like the Potters do, but we do love you very much you are my eldest and my firstborn thus i am giving you a choice. Option 1 is disownment. A vault has been put aside for your future, if you choose this you will no long have a Mother or a Father, no Brother or cousins you will be completely alone. Option 2 is a signed decree by the Hogwarts Govenors for a resort to Slytherin, you will be welcomed back to the Black family with open arms, all the hostility between Cissy and Bella will be over, they were hurt deeply by your actions this is the only chance you will get to repair that damage. Naturally you would have to get rid of the Muggle Lovers and start to follow the traditions that you have shunned."

"You have never explained why we should hate the muggles or muggle-borns just that we should do. If you listened to my reasons then properly explained it might have been different, but you and Mother just sneered and said that's the way it is. I could be right if i need to change the Wizarding world sacrifices must be made. I am not a rebel Father merely a revolutionary."

Orion laughed "I nearly forgot how alike we are -"

"We are nothing alike." Sirius sneered

"We are son. I will tell you a story that you will never tell anyone except perhaps with your son. Your rebellious nature comes from me. I guess it happens every generation or so. I was like you when i was young i wanted to change the world, equality, peace and goodwill to all men, and just like you i rebelled. My Father did the same thing that i am doing to you now. Do the Potters follow the old Festivals, or the traditions of their ancestors?"

"No"

"Did they explain why they don't?"

"They believe that such traditions and celebrations belong in the past and that new ones must be created."

"Idiots. Their ancestors are probably rolling in their graves. The Potters and most muggle lovers forget is that we would be nothing, absolutely nothing without the traditions and celebrations of old. They are in the very blood that runs in your veins. The Potters and their ilk want to make our world more appealing to the mudbloods and muggle-raised, but it should be the other way around the traditions and beliefs that we and the other families follow, they give us strength and power - if anything they should be made to follow the old ways, perhaps they would understand why we hate them so much, and you my son are a Black you should help bring glory back to our ways not encouraging ignorance."

"Learning the Dark Arts and following Voldemort is that tradition too?"

"In the past hardly any magic was forbidden hell you could study demonology if you are stupid enough only magic that took away free will was truely banned, but look at magic now it is so restricted we are now told what we should learn and how we should learn it, these restrictions are being put in place mainly by one Albus Dumbledore, it is he who wants to make our world more hospitable to the muggleborns. Voldemort is fighting for our very right to use magic there are bound to be casualties in this war, terrible things will be done but in the end we must fight for the future generations, by using the dark arts and so called forbidden magic we are reminding all the muggle lovers that it is still magic and therefore a part of us. Dumbledore is a fool to ignore this connection to magic that everyone has, the ignorant mudbloods don't understand it but they feel it in the back of their minds and because they are muggle-born they do what all muggles do when they don't understand they start to hate those who do understand it, that will change with Voldemort they will learn to embrace that connection and the hate will turn to respect."

"What if they don't want to or if they rebel?"

"Well it would be an undesirable option, but if they don't want to embrace magic then then it will be removed and have their memories altered if in the end they decide to rebel then it will be crushed. Harshly. Any more questions?"

"No not at the moment. May i have some time to consider?"

"Of course son, I hope that you make the right choice."

Sirius went up to his room he thought about his fathers story, realizing how much of it made sense, he really missed Bella and Cissy, growing up they always were very close, they hated him for what they considered a betrayal he cried for hours when they called him a filthy blood traitor it was almost enough for him to them and beg for forgiveness but his friends persuaded him to ignore them. Perhaps the mistakes started with that he realized that he isn't just a blood traitor but also a traitor to magic, this might be his last chance of redemption.

A/N I left the ending like that to let you the reader come to the conclusion of what option he took this is a oneshot but if demand is high i would consider writing a follow up to see how the family and his friends react to his choice.A/N


End file.
